Walter and Teggie
by Jubalii
Summary: In this ever-changing world, there are fathers. And then, there are father-figures. This is the story of a girl and her butler; a woman and her friend.
1. Changing Views

**Author's Note: Walter and Teggie. What a dynamic duo. I knew this was a long time coming, so I just…here you go. I don't even know right now.**

* * *

Walter Dornez prided himself on many things. One of them being sparkly dishes. As Hellsing's retainer, he made sure that no silverware went unpolished and, more currently, no plate left with dishwasher residue.

_Curse this 20__th__ century newfangled technology! _He grumbled, the youthful part of him quipping that he sounded more and more like his old man every day-not that he'd ever had much to go on; in reality Arthur's father was more of a paternal figure to him than his own ever was. He frowned as he looked at his reflection in the plate before scrubbing viciously-as if that could wipe his genealogy away.

He was pulled out of introspection by a tugging on his apron strings. Jerking in surprise, he looked behind him to see a blonde toddler in an overall-dress using his weight to hold herself up. Looking up at him, the girl squealed happily and tugged harder, one chubby arm reaching up to him. He smiled patiently and sat the plate down before picking her up and carting her off to the nursery.

"Miss Integra, _you_ are supposed to be napping. How did you get out of your…" he stopped as he saw the state of the playpen. "Young lady-"he swore softly as he eyed the ripped mesh and tale-tell signs of infantile pen-climbing: it seemed a playpen would no longer hold the adventurous babe. Biting his lip, he rocked on the balls of his feet. "_Somebody's_ been busy." He looked at her and shook his head. He couldn't help but feel for her. She was a poor, neglected thing with a dead mother and an inattentive father: a child after his own heart. He suddenly got an idea and tugged off his apron with one hand, grabbing a blanket before walking back to the kitchen and preparing a pallet for her to rest on.

"I suppose you'll just have to go around with stuffy old Walter for the rest of the day until Papa can watch you. Too bad for you; you really should have chosen the playpen." Giggling, Integra beamed up at the man as he lay her down and tucked her in. "Now stay."

Walter made sure she'd be comfortable in the pallet before picking up the almost-forgotten dish. He tilted his head and looked again plate until it shone.

After all, the butler in that reflection would _never_ let a plate have any residue.

* * *

**Afterword: **Pssh-cutesy.


	2. Teatime

Walter heard a resounding crash and turned, freezing. When no crying followed the sound, he let it go and continued his dusting. He felt a cool breeze behind him and didn't turn, knowing that Alucard had come. Arthur had probably been ignoring the vampire, so he'd gone prowling around, looking for someone else to mock before it was sunlight. Walter sighed and finished the mantle before turning to see Alucard lounging in one of the chairs.

"Bored, Alucard?" he asked as he stuck the dusty rag in his apron and sat in another chair, pulling a small tub of ripped clothing and began putting a patch on one of Integra's play outfits. "If you're going to stay around why don't you help me with the sewing?" Alucard waved a shadow over the tub and the clothes regenerated themselves.

"There. Now you have some free time." Walter scoffed at the vampire's presumptuous attitude and flicked imaginary dust specks off his apron.

"Wrong. I still have to do many things before I retire for the night." Seeing Alucard's annoyed expression, he chuckled. "I suppose a small break wouldn't hurt, though." He began to fold the newly repaired contents of the tub and looked expectantly at his company. Alucard leaned back and laced his fingers together, his crimson eyes gleaming behind his sunglasses.

"I sense unease in my master's mind," he said finally. "I don't think I'll be around for much longer." Walter looked over at him in surprise, his hands stilling. He quickly folded the shirt and pushed the tub away. Turning in the chair, he placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.

"Where are you going to go? Sir Arthur wouldn't be so imbecilic to release you from servitude," he said pointedly, his eyes locked on the rune-covered gloves. Alucard made a small sound of acknowledgment.

"I think I'll be trapped here. Arthur's reading those old spell books. I'm getting the feeling he doesn't want me around anymore," Alucard said sarcastically. "I'm rather hurt." Walter grinned and began to reply, but a clattering near the door made the pair turn as one.

Walter realized what the crash from earlier been-Integra stood in the doorway with his _best_ silver platter, one that was supposed to be placed high enough that she couldn't reach it. On the platter balanced her colorful plastic tea set. The girl smiled professionally and wobbled with the large tray over to the men, her little pigtails bobbing up and down as she made her way to the chairs. Walter winced slightly when he saw the scuffed surface of the platter; she'd clearly dropped it more than once.

She stopped by his chair, sitting the platter on the floor and squatting, coming back up with a green teacup and saucer. Holding it out to him, she implored him to take it.

"Walter tea!" she said happily. Walter played along and took the items, balancing the saucer on his knee as he pretended to drink the "tea".

"Mm, delicious!" he said overdramatically, winking at the giggling child. "Thank you. That hit the spot." She left the cup with him and picked up her tray, this time stopping at Alucard's chair. He growled at her, but she ignored him and held out a similar cup and saucer, this time red that matched his clothes. Alucard looked at her with disdain, waving his hand in a "go-away" motion.

"Vam-pie tea!" the girl insisted. Alucard leaned down, baring his fangs at the child. Walter felt a sudden urge of protective fear, but he stayed motionless, certain that Alucard wouldn't harm the child.

"No," Alucard spat. "Now go away. I don't play." Integra's nose wrinkled and Walter cringed, seeing the obvious signs of a tantrum about to explode.

"Just take the cup, Alucard," he pleaded. When the vampire gave him a deadpan look, he shrugged and hunkered down in the chair. "If you want to deal with it, so be it but don't say I didn't warn you." Alucard didn't have time to ask before Integra's face crumpled and she let out a keening wail. Fat tears rolled down her face as she pointed at the vampire, stomping her little feet on the carpet.

"_**TEA**__!_" she howled at the top of her lungs, and Walter flinched as her voice reached a painful octave. He felt an inner sense of satisfaction at the look on Alucard's face. It hurt his ears, but the vampire's sensitive hearing would make the child's cries almost unbearable. Alucard screwed his eyes shut before snarling and grabbing the cup from Integra's hands.

"_Fine!_ Here!" he hissed, slamming the cup on the end table. Integra calmed instantly, wiping the tears and snot away as she gazed mournfully at the mean man in front of her. Her fists scrubbed her chubby cheeks and she sniffed twice, blinking her watery blue eyes in an adorable puppy-dog look.

"Drink tea?" she asked softly, her voice still breaking. Alucard swelled and his eyes flashed. Sensing danger, Walter tugged Integra out of the way and held her, pulling a kerchief from his pocket to wipe the residue from her face.

"Don't," he warned Alucard, his face stony. The vampire looked questioningly for a moment before he grinned maliciously and stood, towering over the man. Walter felt Integra lean into him fearfully, and he rubbed her back comfortingly, glaring up at Alucard.

"Oh, so now you're a mother hen with her little chick? I see." He clicked his fangs together menacingly. "If I were you, I'd keep an eye out. I hear there's a _fox_ in the coop." Walter's eyes narrowed at the blatant threat and held Integra closer, shielding her from the vampire with his own body. His fingers subtly moved, his ears catching the twang of the wires as they snapped in the air. Alucard opened his mouth, but shut it again and his eyes blanked for a moment. Grumbling quietly, he backed away.

"My master calls me. Seems to ruin most of my fun that way." He phased through the floor and Walter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Integra pressed her cheek against his and sniffed again.

"Meanie," the three-year-old proclaimed vehemently, her gaze on the spot Alucard had previously occupied. Walter smiled despite his still racing heart. For the briefest moment, he'd been _sure _that Alucard was going to do something regrettable to Integra, and his heart had stopped beating for pure terror that he was going to watch a murder. He held Integra and bounced her until the shaking sniffs subsided and she was giggling.

"Don't let that bad old vampire make you cry, Integra," he told her. She grinned.

"No cry," she repeated. Walter smiled and reached down, picking up the tub and dumping her amidst the folded clothes for a ride back to the laundry room. "Mother hen, indeed," he muttered to himself as he carefully walked down the stairs, making sure his "chick" didn't lean over and take a fall.

* * *

**Afterword**: If you've never heard a child in the midst of a full-blown tantrum, lucky you. I've babysat enough in my day to know that the slightest thing will set a three-year-old off.

Especially if it's three-year-old twins and your stupid thirteen-year-old brother refuses to play "Tea Party". _Ah, memories._ T_T


	3. Aftermath of the Battle

Walter stood in the foyer, wires at the ready and shaking in his boots. Never in all his life had he heard sounds like the ones currently coming from the basement. The entire house shook on its foundation and the windows groaned and begun to crack under the pressure. It was clear that Alucard wasn't going down without a fight. He knew that Sir Arthur considered the vampire to be too powerful for mortal hands, but even the butler felt that it was rather cruel to drain all of Alucard's blood and lock him in both binds and runes. _Overkill, if you ask me,_ Walter thought snidely. But that was always the problem-no one ever asked the butler what to do in such situations.

He heard Integra screaming in the other room over the din beneath his feet. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to say "Fuck this", and go to comfort the frightened child. However, he was a grown man now and besides that, he was English. Proper Englishmen never say "Fuck this," and they _certainly_ never forego their duties, no matter how unpleasant. Shaking his head, he steeled himself and tried to focus on the threat of being crushed by the vampire's powers as the pressure in the house steadily grew denser with each passing moment.

* * *

He heard a loud screeching and the distinct sound of metal-on-metal and looked up in shock to see the chandelier above him being twisted into a tiny ball. The cracked windows began to shatter and Integra's cries increased in volume and were joined by both soldiers and servants as they scrambled to escape the imploding home. Walter was torn between staying put and potentially being squashed, or running out with the rest and facing dishonor later. He wiggled his fingers nervously, watching the patterns of wires in the air. They were being slowed by the immense gravity; it was almost like watching a lagging program on the telly-everything was off somehow, although the picture was still there.

Gulping, he nodded to himself and prepared to head down the stairs to offer his assistance. He managed to run halfway down the stairs before his feet decided to fly-in reality the pressure in the house alleviated and he overcompensated three stairs before he caught his balance. The roaring stopped and his ears popped and immediately began ringing. Shaking his head, he rubbed the inside of one ear as he winced. The door opened and his wires snapped to the ready, only to greet a very sweaty and exhausted Arthur Hellsing, accompanied by the Round Table. All of them looked as though they'd just been in the midst of World War III.

"Is-is everything well, Sir?" Walter said with a bow, looking with concern at the weary old men. Arthur nodded, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a wadded handkerchief. He mopped his brow, climbing the stairs slowly and Walter moved backwards into the foyer to allow them access. Arthur took one look at the shattered glass littering the floor before groaning softly and looking at Heaven with a plea, only to cry out in shock at the state of the chandelier. Walter glared at the yellow-bellied soldiers and the servants, all of whom were peeking cautiously in the ruined windows and the shattered doorframe.

"It's all right everyone; please go back to your duties. Or rather, stay and clean this mess up. You people can't expect Walter to do everything around here," Arthur snapped crossly, motioning for Walter to follow him as the rest of the Round Table walked out the door without so much as a goodbye. The crowd outside the gates dispersed at their boss' harsh tone, running to grab whatever they could and clean lest they face the infamous wrath of Arthur Hellsing.

* * *

A chambermaid stopped just long enough to set a wriggling Integra down out of harm's way. The three-year-old was still crying, the fat tears rolling down her cheeks and staining her dress. Arthur gave the child a pained expression that still managed to be somewhat fatherly, but the child ran instead to the butler, wrapping her little arms around his leg. Walter immediately picked up the now-sniffling girl and swayed her slightly, letting her rest her head under his chin. Arthur looked exasperated before shaking his head and motioning for the butler to come along.

When they reached the man's office, Walter took the liberty of settling in a chair across from the desk, shuffling Integra around to where she lay on his lap. The child snuggled in and promptly fell asleep. Arthur took a seat at the desk, holding his head in his hands and sighing. They stayed quiet for a long moment, the ticking clock loud against the silence. Finally Walter cleared his throat.

"Is it all over then?" he asked quietly. Arthur looked up and nodded, obviously drained from the battle.

"Yes, I believe so. He certainly put up a whopper of a fight, though," the man replied after a moment. Walter nodded, and the men lapsed back into silence. Walter absently stroked Integra's hair as her even breathing soothed his frayed nerves. Arthur looked at the pair of them with a furrowed brow, his eyes blank. Walter could tell that the man was deep in thought, although about what he wasn't sure.

"Walter," Arthur said suddenly and the butler almost jumped. "Do you think that I've done the right thing? Alucard was a powerful monster, more than the family could handle." He gnawed his lip anxiously. "I _did _do the right thing...Walter?" he asked hesitantly. Walter closed his eyes, not sure what to think. But that was always the problem-when you asked the butler for advice, there was never any easy advice to give.

"Me? Correct your decisions?" Walter said finally, arching one black brow at the man before him. Briefly, he was reminded of the many times he'd tried to give the obstinate Hellsing advice, only to hear those four dratted words- _"You're just the butler."_ It echoed in his mind and he felt the inner anger of his youth bubbling under his skin, threatening to burst out and let Arthur know _exactly _how he felt. Squashing the flitting desire to smack the man, he instead gave a cryptic smile and stroked Integra's head like a villain and his pet cat.

"If I am but your butler, than the master I serve sits before my eyes. On that note, I shall put young Miss Integra to bed and go begin to command the "cleaning crew" downstairs, who are more than likely messing things up more than_ really_ helping." Arthur nodded, realizing that he'd never get an honest answer from the retainer. Walter stood and bowed the best he could while holding Integra firmly. The two men looked at the peaceful child, both wondering the same thing.

"Will she…"Arthur faltered, not really knowing the question he wanted to ask. Walter understood and eyed the girl thoughtfully.

"She's young; she'll forget with time. To her, Alucard will be no more than the figure of a nightmare, or perhaps a pretend playmate. I'm sure of it," he said with conviction. Arthur smiled and nodded, and Walter turned and left the room, praying to God that he would be right.


	4. Imaginary Fiend

Walter huffed as he sat the basket down on the side of the chair, looking over his young mistress's shoulder. Since the day was gross and rainy, she had been sitting at the drawing room table with her box of colors and a stack of printer paper scribbling away for all her little 7-year-old heart was worth, while her father was conducting business in the conference room. He looked over the pictures she'd already completed. One was of her and her father, apparently in a bright green field practicing their fencing. Another was a picture of a group of soldiers laughing while another one had been stripped of his trousers, which hung on a flagpole in the background.

_I'm going to have to keep her from being around the barracks. Seeing that sort of thing is not good for a young lady like Miss Integra._ He bit his lip and shook his head before going to finish his original task. He lifted the heavy basket of linens to stick up into the top cupboard. Groaning, he tried to ignore the shooting pain in his left arm, a definite signal of old age. The basket slipped and two tiny, deft hands caught it from below. Walter smiled as the girl lifted on her tiptoes to help him push the basket into place.

"Better be careful, Walter," the girl warned with a wink before skipping back over to return to her coloring.

"Of course, Miss Integra. Wouldn't do for me to take a spill, I suppose." He closed the cupboard and turned back to the table. Integra waved him over and pointed to a tall man with one large eye and one small one. It took a moment to recognize that that was supposed to be his monocle. He laughed and nodded, tapping the paper.

"Very good, Miss. I'm glad you have a taste for art." The girl giggled and nodded, pulling a previously unseen picture out from under the _De-pantsing of General Fargason_. Walter froze as he took in the picture. It was clearly a tinier version of Integra holding her father's hand. He saw himself in the corner next to the other servants, cleaning up something with brooms and on the other side of the picture was an unmistakable figure, his crimson garb colored in sloppily with crayon.

"This is of me when I was a little girl." She held the picture higher for better viewing. "See, I remember everyone cleaning up stuff and Father took me with you to the office room." Walter nodded and gulped, trying to think of a way to address Alucard's cameo appearance without sounding too interested.

"Ah, I see. And who is this chap in red? He's certainly got some strange clothes on," he joked half-heartedly. Integra laughed and turned the picture sideways to take a look.

"I really don't know. I think he was an imaginary friend or something. He's not around anymore, but I remember him being there." Her blue eyes became distant. "I sometimes wonder if it's a dream or something like that. He was always mean, and I don't think that imaginary friends can be mean." Walter shrugged and turned to leave the girl to her drawing. He didn't want her to see how visibly shaken he was.

_I was wrong. She still remembers; but she was so young! _He tried to calm his frantically beating heart; tried to reason with himself. _It's alright, she thinks he wasn't real. There's no need for her to go looking-besides, she's not the type to go sneaking around where she's not wanted._

"Wait, Walter! I got it!" He turned and gave her a sick smile, trying to look cheerful. The girl snickered into her palm before giving him a twinkly-eyed smile. "He's an imaginary fiend!" she blurted out before collapsing into giggles. Walter swallowed and let out an indulgent chuckle.

"Yes, he surely must be."


	5. Unwell

"Walter." The butler felt a shiver go down his spine, but at the same time his heart leapt at the familiar sound. He turned, surprised beyond all belief to see the ancient vampire: Hellsing's darkest secret, Alucard. He wasn't dressed in his familiar crimson attire; instead, he wore a strange black straightjacket that was skintight and covered in buckles, chains, and ropes. The sight of the torn binds, a symbol of the vampire's release, was a bit much for the man and he looked around helplessly before spying his young mistress making her way out of the infirmary. He'd felt terrible when he returned and learned that not only had a coup been acted in his absence, but the teen had been shot and her blood had apparently reawakened the only means of salvation she'd had at the time. A part of him wished that the _honorable _Mr. Hellsing would have survived Alucard's attack. He wanted to make that man suffer for what he'd done, dead or not.

"Miss-er, _Sir_ Integra; you need to rest. Should I bring some tea up to your room?" He asked politely, but his hidden meaning got across loud and clear to the young lady. Walter wanted her in her room, resting and his tone insisted that he wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd lost quite a bit of blood in the basement scuffle; even if she refused to stay in the manor's infirmary, she needed to be lying down quietly and recuperating. The girl smiled weakly, her eyes grateful.

"That will be fine, Walter." She turned to the vampire, her face a mix of curiosity and suspicion. "Where are you going to go?" she asked him coldly. Alucard grinned widely and bowed in a mocking parody of reverence to the wispy girl before him.

"Wherever you wish, my master," he cooed with a sarcastic edge. Walter had half a mind to tear off some of those limbs with his wires for the vampire's roundabout insubordinance but Integra simply shrugged and made her way up the stairs, leaning on the banister for support.

"Walter, please make sure our new addition behaves," she said without turning around before she disappeared into her room. Walter bowed at the closing door, offering a triumphant smirk to the black-clad man. Alucard's lip curled for a split-second before he schooled his face back into a neutral leer.

"Tell me, Walter. Still playing tea party?" he asked snappily. Walter smiled and bowed his head before turning to fetch the missus' tea.

"I'll be back for you later, Alucard. Until then, please try to stay out of trouble."

Ah, there was the red cloak and hat. Alucard stood in the study, already short-haired and wearing his "normal" fatigues as he stared at the paintings that hadn't been changed since Integra's father's father had occupied the room. He was lost in thought, or so Walter assumed. The moment he leaned into the door the ancient being turned, his eyes hidden behind the same old orange lenses.

"Your coffin, and everything else; it remains untouched in the basement chamber. Would you like me to move you to a room closer to the stairs in case Sir Integra needs you?" Walter asked politely, already knowing the answer.

"No. My old room is fine. You're upstairs to protect her if need be, or are you already becoming senile?" Alucard retorted, eyeing the two grays hairs that sat on the man's hairline. Walter brushed them back into place, his thin smile sliding quickly into a frown.

"Yes, well." He offered the metal bucket in his hand, a glass tumbler full of blood sitting delicately on the ice. "I took the liberty of contacting the blood bank. They will be providing a shipment tomorrow; until then, I managed to convince the infirmary to donate some B+. I believe it is your preferred taste, yes?" The vampire took the glass of chilled blood with a nod, sipping and licking his lips at the taste.

"Delicious. Thank you, Walter." The butler smiled despite himself; he'd always considered the monstrous being an acquaintance, no matter how twisted and evil his psyche was. He nodded his acceptance and turned, leaving with the bucket. Part of him wondered what was going to happen, now that Alucard had been awakened and roamed the Earth once again. _It's the end of an era… an era of quiet peace! _

* * *

Walter dusted the pictures that lined Integra's dresser, stopping to look at the many images spread in a neat line below the mirror. They all showed a timeline, from a baby Integra being held by her long-dead mother to more recent ones that included a (mostly sullen) Alucard somewhere in the shot, where Integra had all but ordered him to sit still and take the picture nicely. He frowned as he looked at the angry crimson eyes and the tight lips of the vampire.

Alucard had been drawing in more and more lately; he didn't come to terrify or mock anyone much anymore, not even Integra although it brought him a lot of enjoyment as well as a gunshot wound or two. He'd noticed the vampire staring more often at the moon or just at nothing in particular, his mind light years away. He'd never openly announced that anything was wrong, but Walter could see it in his body language, and he knew that Integra could as well. He also knew that the young woman was getting concerns that Alucard was unwell.

"I don't think vampires can catch cold; you needn't worry yourself," he'd said only last night as he poured her tea and placed an empty ashtray near her elbow. She'd taken to smoking, and although he hated the idea of her developing cancer or COPD he couldn't force her to quit.

"I know that- I meant that he's mentally unwell," Sir Integra had answered as she took a sip of her steaming tea, making a sharp sound as she burned her tongue on the scalding liquid. "And I know very well that's he's an unstable person, but I honestly think that he's depressed about something." She took another, more cautious sip before blowing on the cup.

"That may be." Walter couldn't imagine what he could be depressed over, but in his defense Alucard hadn't had an easy life. He never told anyone what happened to him before van Helsing got the upper hand, before he came to England, even before the contents of his unofficial biography. How many wars, how much death and sickness and plague and horror had the creature seen? And then, secluding himself off and staring away at the moon for hours- _he really ought to have someone to talk about his problems with, instead of bottling them up, _Walter thought. Suddenly, the idea struck that that may be what the problem was. "Perhaps, Sir Integra."

"Hmm?" The woman looked up at her surrogate parent with a questioning glance before knocking the ashtray aside with her elbow. It clattered on the floor and Walter immediately bent to pick it up, clucking softly. Even at 23, she was still a bit of a klutz.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Alucard may be a bit lonely?" Integra gave him a wide-eyed glare before her mouth twitched and she burst into chuckles.

"Lonely? _Alucard_? Are you out of your mind, Walter?" She let out another chorus of laughter and wiped one eye, adjusting her glasses. "That was funny; good one." Walter bowed slightly, his eyes not meeting his forced smile. No, he was sure that was part of the problem, at least. Alucard had no other vampires to converse with, besides the maggots he was forced to go out and dispose of. Perhaps he was tired of watching as humans grew old and died while he remained the same. He may even long for someone to stay by his side, forever unchanging. Would he dare go so far as to say that Alucard wanted a companion, a _friend_? He chuckled slightly at the thought of the vampire calling anyone "friend". Perhaps he was going crazy.

* * *

"Sir Integra, what's the matter?" Walter immediately rushed to the stricken woman's side. She looked at him in shock before shaking her head and pulling a cigar from her breast pocket out of habit. Walter went for a light and she stopped him with her hand, her teeth gnawing the end.

"Alucard-he has-he has brought-" she started before shaking her head. Walter placed a comforting hand on her forearm, leading her to a seat in the foyer. "He's brought home a girl."

"A girl?" Walter asked calmly, his own mind racing and coming up with conclusions that simply _couldn't _be true. "What do you mean?" Integra flailed her hands in the air, the cigar threatening to fall from her mouth.

"A girl! A police girl! From that village! He brought her in the door like it was nothing and told me that she was his and he was going to take care of her from now on. Like she was a puppy he found on the street or something! She had-blood- all over her clothes and she was so pale and…" she faltered and looked at Walter, her eyes trembling with something he hadn't seen since she was a young girl: fear. She was looking to him; she needed him to tell her that this was alright, this wasn't new or unexpected and that the whole world wasn't ending because of this one girl.

Walter honestly didn't know what to say; he simply coughed and looked towards the door to the basement in confusion. Alucard, owning a girl? Not to say that it was something strange to hear, but he was going to _care _for her? Perhaps he should check into things. He patted Integra's shoulder, ordering another servant to bring her something cool to drink before setting off to the lower levels.


End file.
